


Run That By Me Again

by Valiant



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Brat Peter Parker, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Sub Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valiant/pseuds/Valiant
Summary: Spare the rod, spoil the child.





	Run That By Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a Tumblr post: https://kinkykitten-xx.tumblr.com/post/177799576150/a-sub-being-bratty-so-their-dom-puts-the-hand
> 
> Enjoy <3

He was soft and demure at the beginning of their relationship but as they grew together Peter seemed to forget the rules. They had set boundaries from the beginning. Tony was the boss and Peter was more than happy with that, still is even though he has been giving some push back to test the boundaries. One day Peter takes it too far.

"This is stupid. You're being unfair and you're the worst. I should just leave and find someone else."

Ok, that did it.

Tony acts fast, grabbing Peter by the throat and pushing him against the wall, squeezing lightly when the boy tried to talk. Tony leans in and rubs their noses together before pulling back to look Peter in the eye.

"Run that by me again, angel?"

Peter whimpers his hands scrambling to hold onto Tony's shirt.

"Daddy...Daddy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Really, I-"

"Shut your mouth. I don't want your apologies."

"I don't want another Daddy, I was you. I'm sorry, I-"

Tony's hand moves from Peter's mouth to squeeze his face, shutting the boy up.

"I give you everything, baby boy. I buy you whatever you want. I let you do whatever you want. There's only one rule, hm. Respect your old man. You couldn't do that and I've been letting you act childishly for too long."

Peter whined, tugging on Tony's shirt.

"Here's what you're going to do. You're going to be so very good and you're going to take off your pants and lean over the kitchen table."

Peter froze. He looked confused. Tony let go of Peter's face and stepped back. Peter hesitated and when he didn't move, Tony dragged him by the back of his neck to the kitchen. 

Peter finally gathered his wits and did as asked, not sure what was going on. When he looked back at Tony he gasped, eyes widening when he saw Daddy sliding off his belt and folding it in half.

"Daddy...Daddy, please no..."

"10 lashes. Any more lip and it is 10 more. Hands on the table.'

Peter complied and the spanking began, Peter sobbing as Tony rained blow after blow. Peter thought it lasted forever, the fact he disappointed Tony so much that he had to do this weighed on his chest.

"I'm sorryyyy" 

"I know, baby. It's ok, I'm done now," Tony soothed, pulling Peter up and against him, a hand rubbing his boy's tummy. 

"Do you....is it okay now?"

"Yes baby. Promise you'll act accordingly. Otherwise, I'll have to spank you again."

Peter whimpered but pushed himself back into Tony, his Daddy's slack irritating his sore behind

"I promise."

"I love you, baby boy."

"I love you, too, Daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked this by leaving kudos or a comment. You can find me on Tumblr as valiantthewriter <3


End file.
